


The Armored Rose

by ReriReri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReriReri/pseuds/ReriReri
Summary: A medieval AU. Reader x Reiner and dedicated to @masako55.TW: minors DNI, Reiner and Erwin fighting for a woman, sexual abuse, jealous/possessive Reiner, Reiner is from Paradis and not from Marley, subtle Levi x Erwin, Erwin is an ass.Note: the lyrics is "Granum Sinapis", a medieval song.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Armored Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadweather55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadweather55/gifts).



Fort Maria was swarming with people, that evening. King Erwin Smith and his army were, once again, celebrated the latest victory against the forces of Marley. Leading the triumph was the First Knight, Reiner Braun,  _ "The Shield of Paradis" _ , one of the most brilliant minds of the Realm, second only to the military strategist, Armin Arlert.

After a long and decisive pitched battle in the middle of the night, it was time to drink mulled wine and celebrate in the name of the King and his Empire. 

Erwin was sitting on his golden throne, discussing some political scandal with Levi Ackerman, his advisor - once commander, but after an almost deadly wound, he was no longer able to fight. Both of them were softly giggling, doing nothing that fueling the rumors about the two of them being lovers since Smith wasn't the type to laugh so easily.

Reiner was talking with Armin and Eren, a dear friend of both and one of the best horsemen, about the strategies he used during the last onslaught, until all of them were rudely interrupted by a shrill, masculine voice.

_ "Please, Ladies and Gentleman, a warm applause for The Musician Of Sina, which will delight our celebrations with their songs and dances." _

Immediately, the whole room fell silent. 

The familiar sound of a harpsichord hovered between the nobles and their expensive clothes, then, the sweetest, purest voice...

_ In the beginning _

_ high above the senses, _

_ there forever is the word. _

_ Oh rich treasure _

_ where forever the beginning gave birth to the beginning! _

_ Oh, father's breast, _

_ out of which with lust _

_ the word forever streamed! _

_ Still the bosom _

_ retained the word, that is true. _

A young woman started to sing, dancing in her beautiful, blue and white dress, which was enveloping the petite body like the petals of a flower. She had a little tambourine between the hands, which was shaking following the rhythm of the musicians - two tall guys (one of them was curiously similar to a horse). Her hair was carefully coiffed, some chamomille flowers to adorn the soft waves. 

_ A flood out of two, _

_ the fervor of love, _

_ the bond of the two _

_ known to the two, _

_ the very sweet spirit streams _

_ completely evenly, _

_ inseparably. _

_ The three are one. _

_ Do you know what? No. _

_ It knows itself the most. _

The girl moved her hips, lifting a bit of the skirt to don't step on the fabric in the most casual way - a barely noticeable gesture, but yet sensual. She smiled, blushing a bit, then walking toward the king. A kind bow to paying respect. King Erwin smiled, standing up from his throne and taking the hand of her, softly kissing her hand. She continued to sing, blushing a bit to the touch of the gloved hand. 

_ The rope of the three _

_ contains a deep shock, _

_ this circle _

_ was never comprehended by reason: _

_ here is a bottomless depth. _

_ Checkmate, _

_ time, forms, place! _

_ The wondrous ring _

_ is a spring _

_ its center point lies completely motionless. _

Levi snorted, clenching his jaw in disappointment and silently watching the King starting to dance with the singer. A strange gesture indeed, since she, for sure, was not a noble. But the beauty of the woman was mesmerizing, and all of the men in the room were devouring her with the eyes - triggering several women as well, who knows if it was for love or jealousy.

_ The mountain of the point _

_ climb without effort, _

_ intellect! _

_ The road carries you _

_ to a wondrous wasteland _

_ which wide, which far _

_ lies immeasurably. _

_ The wasteland has _

_ neither time nor place, _

_ it's of a strange kind. _

The only man who was not staring at the mysterious girl was the First Knight Braun. His mother, Karina, taught him to don't look at pretty girls - his duty was only to study and serve the king. However, for a single, almost imperceptible moment, his golden eyes intercepted hers, making him blush a little when she smiled before taking the hand of the king. 

She danced with Erwin until the two men stopped to play the instruments - at that point, she freed from the tall blonde, delicately walking to the middle of the room, and sitting on the cold stone, a hand reaching to the roof. 

_ Oh my soul _

_ go out, god in! _

_ Sink all my something _

_ into the nothing of god, _

_ sink into the groundless flood! _

_ If I flee from you, _

_ you come to me. _

_ If I lose myself, _

_ I find you, _

_ oh good above being! _

The musicians started again to play their instruments for the last part of the song until a cascade of applause filled the room. Everyone was crazy about the breathtaking show of the group but most important, of the young, mysterious woman.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

King Erwin spent the rest of the evening talking with the girl, smiling and advancing some compliments about her beauty and her incredible voice. "You're like a mermaid" he flattered her multiple times. She was a bit embarrassed and she almost squeaked when he tried to caress her face. She didn't stop him, but it was noticeable that she wasn't like it. It was one thing just dancing with the King, but that lack of personal space was a thing she didn't enjoy, also because he was not the only one around her. 

Almost all men were buzzing around the poor girl and Reiner wasn't one of them. The simple thought of these people - married or very getting up in age - drooling around such a defenseless creature... it was making him sick. Was everybody blind? But, unfortunately, he knew that he was unable to do a single thing to stop that obscene sight. 

"Reiner, is everything ok?" Eren asked, noticing that the First Knight's face was turning red as the flame of the main fireplace and a vein was pulsing on his neck. He didn't reply, too focused to breathe slowly, eyes closed, a gloved hand covering his disgusted expression. Erwin smirked towards Reiner, a hand caressing the hair of the singer. She bit her lip, suffocating a lament, and she stood up quickly as a thunderbolt. 

"I-I-I'm sorry, my king" she stuttered. "The journey was long, a-and I'm so t-tired. I need to rest!". She tried to leave the chair near the throne, but Erwin grasped her hand, almost violently. 

"Until tomorrow," he said, kissing the back of the hand. "Sleep well, my lady." A menacing, yet full of lust gaze caressed her exposed skin. She quickly picked up her tambourine from the floor, running toward the main door and leaving the room. 

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Reiner was walking on the main hall, gloomy and cold. The humidity was heavy and the stones of the castle were a bit slimy. His instinct was ringing in the back of his head since the girl left the Throne room. Probably it was nothing, but his rational mind was  _ yelling _ that being sure that the woman was reaching her rooms unharmed wasn't a bad thing. 

_ "Leave me, please! You're hurting me!" _

A yell, almost suffocated. 

Reiner felt his heartbeat fast and strong as the drums of war in his head. He snapped, running across the streets of stones, a hand on the hilt of his sword,  _ The Armored Rose _ . 

When he reached the origin of the sound, he was about to throw up. An old man - for sure a rich lord, considering his clothes - was tearing in two slices the dress of the woman, which was crying and trying to cover the now exposed breasts. 

The sound of the air being cut stopped the man. The blade of the  _ Armored Rose _ was already carving a cut on his throat. 

_ "Leave her or I swear to God that I will cut that damned face of yours in two, bastard"  _ he growled, putting himself between the two.  _ "Now." _

The man brought his hands to the jugular, scared, his eyes filled with tears. He didn't say a word, running down the stairs with all the energies he had.

Reiner didn't turn to the girl, knowing too well that she was partially naked. He sheathed his sword and slowly unfolded his red and golden cloak, leaving it on the floor. 

_ "Cover yourself, young lady" _ he ordered. 

A moment passed, and nothing happened. 

_ "Don't worry, I didn't saw you. But there are pieces of clothes on the floor and I'm supposing that he ripped your dress." _

The girl silently took the cape, covering her nudity. 

A soft  _ "thank you" _ escaped from her lips, then the sound of feet on the carpet, a key turn in the lock. 

_ "Good night, innocent girl"  _ Reiner whispered, following the old man, knowing that his work wasn't done yet.


End file.
